60 Pages - A Collaboration of Fanfics to Celebrate the 60 pages of Gumball Fanfics
'Gumbapedia Fanon is a great place to be whenever you wanna write your creative Gumball fanfics. We all enjoy writing fanfics, but there are a few notable people who have written the most creative fanfics. So, to celebrate the 60th page annivarsary of the wiki, I have decided to have a calloboration of these users' fanfics which the users must write themselves. Here's for more great fanfiction stories. - '''From Gumbapedia creator GumbalFan2 Calloboarations of Stories Missing No. Use the following space to write your Gumball fan-fic: '''Gumball: '''Darwin, wanna go slide down the stairs? '''Darwin: '''I dunno, that didn't work out so well last time. '''Gumball: '''It'll be ok! This time, I have clothes on! '''Darwin: '''Um... ok. -Darwin collects ice cubes from the fridge- '''Darwin: '''Ok, let's go! -They slide down the stairs at a fast speed, getting faster with every second- '''Gumball: '''Why are there so many staaaaaiiiiirs? '''Darwin: '''I dooooon't knooow!!! -They crash, breaking the floor wood and hitting dirt- '''Nicole: '-from the kitchen- Where are the ice cubes?! '''Gumball: '''Uh oh. Run! Wikia Contributor Who Created The Field Trip and The YearBook Use the following space to write your Gumball fan-fic: Miss Simian has surprised the class with a big test ahead. With it being tomorrow, his mind was blank. The next day at school, Gumball stole Anais's notes to be a cheat sheet. He kept looking at the cheat sheet, without Miss Simian knowing. But he ended up copying the cheat sheet, word through word. Miss Simian was supicious by Gumball's wording, so she gave him an F. LOL! WikiStarter Use the following space to write your Gumball fan-fic: Epiloug of Stacy's Revengence: After the kidnapping resolution, our days came by pretty akward and strange Almost no one wanted to believe that anything that happened before was real. I know I didn't. Penny's left antler rabbed the most attention, as it was broken, but Penny, much to everyone's relief, didn't realize she a had a broken antler. Today, me and Darwin tried to comfort Gumball, who was entering deep depression. We had saved him from certain doom, but Emily's actions had taken their toll. Cwisteh Use the following space to write your Gumball fan-fic: Gumball Watterson was certainly not a cat. Today, he was a kung-fu warrior. It wasn't cool for him to prance around karate-chopping everything in sight during school, but Halloween gave him an excuse to put on the suit of power and karate-knock on the neighbor's doors in hopes of candy. (Not that he should have it. He was still a boy underneath his layer of punches.) He was with his best buddy, Darwin, who was certainly not a fish. This was due to the fact that he was a very fierce ninja. The young warriors knocked on Mr. Robinson's door in hopes of sugar delights. At first, nobody came. After a few minutes of rhythmic tapping on the door, however, the door opened to reveal a very tired-looking, grouchy man. He was not impressed. "Mr. Robinson!" the two boys cheerfully shouted. "Wait, I forgot to say it!" cried Gumball. "Trick or treat?" "Trick," replied Mr. Robinson, and slammed the door in their faces. The End. Happy Halloween! :D GumbalFan2 (Me!) Here is my new Gumball fan-fic: *'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse (sorry Gumbal!). The families stockings were hung on the stairs, a prank used by Gumball that was planned with great care, with hopes that Anais would soon trip right there! Have a '''very '''early Christmas! Category:Celebration Category:Special